Max and Kyle
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: mmalone. Kyle and Max sar in this story from an author in the LHS writing lab. First time posting.


Living Single

As Kyle walked into the kitchen he saw Max and said" Maxine who let you out of your cage at the zoo." As he begins to laugh and walk into the living room Max say" the same person who let your mama out of her cage." Max walks out of the kitchen into the living room. Overton then walks in and instantly sees Synclaire and said, Synclaire lets have some of that yamallow you say you make so good. Synclaire answered as she walked toward the kitchen okey dokey Obie-Wobie. Then right before Synclaire walked into the kitchen Kyle said, Synclaire you are such a boob. Khadijah said ya'll are straight trippin yo. Regine walks in slams the door and says " how come every time I get a guy he is always tryin to give me his stank autograph. Then Khadijah said, well if you quit going after his wallet all the time maybe you won't get his stank autograph. Then Synclaire comes over and tries to comfort Regine. Woo-woo-woo, woo-woo-woo see Regine all better. Then angrily Regine told Synclaire to not try to comfort her with her woo-woo-wooing. Then Synclaire tells Regine that she is going through the healing process. Then Regine tells Synclaire "if you don't get your simple behind away from me. Then Kyle trying to comfort Regine says to Regine 'its ok baby girl you can cry on my shoulder." Then Max snaps back and says " Kyle can't you see the girl is hurt, the last thing she needs is somebody scaring the bloody hell out of her. Then Kyle gets up walks over to the kitchen holds the door open and tells Max ," Well quick get a bag and put it over your scarecrow face." Kyle laughs and walks back over to the couch that Regine is sitting on and sits back down. Regine laughing at Max says," Max he got you". Then Regine asks Max, " Hey Max where's your bag?" Then Khadijah says, "Ya'll leave Max's Scarecrow face alone." Then Kyle waling towards Max says, " I feel sorry for the man who sleeps with you. Max said, "Well you should feel sorry for yourself because last night I rocked yo world. Kyle snarled back " Yeah well too bad I was drunk and still regret looking at your bony body. Max then shouted a rather loud comment, "Well my body wasn't too bony if I had you screaming my name and cooing like a pigeon . Then Kyle said, " If I remember correctly that was your beat up ass pigeon you keep in your living room. Then Khadijah quickly breaking up the argument changes the subject by saying, "hey ya'll what are we doing tonight." Then Regine stands up quickly and says, " Well I for one have a date with Michael. Everybody asks the same question at the same time, " Michael who?" Then Regine with all her head shaking says, "Michael Jordan, DUH!" Then Overton starts talking and says, "Like my Uncle Tabby always say." Then Synclaire already being irritated says, "Obie lets not go through one of those stories lets save them for our kids a little bit later." Then Khadijah with a jealous look on her face says, "Man you with Michael Jordan is like Synclaire with a brain. IMPOSSIBLE. Then Synclaire agreeing says "yeah." Then Synclaire realized what had just been said gets mad and says, "HEY." Khadijah starts to laugh and said, " I'm just sayin it's physically impossible. Michael Jordan is my basketball idol and I know he would never stoop that low just to date a woman like Regine. Me yeah, but Regine." Then Regine looked at Khadijah with a disgraceful look on her face and said," For your information it is a date to plan Michael's wedding. And a chance for me to buy real diamonds instead of those itchy, dirty, disgusting, cloudy, Cubic Zirconia's. With a smile on her face Khadijah started jumping out off her chair hopping up and down saying I knew it, I knew it I knew those diamonds weren't real. I got an eye for things like that." Then with a disgusted look on her face Regine softly said to herself, "Tell the whole world why don't you." Then with a huge smirk on her face Khadijah said, "Oh trust me I plan on doing that. As Max showed anxiety towards Khadijah to help her said, "I just want to help. Then with a smirk on his face Kyle said, "Don't worry Regine you can always get it to Max so she can use as a flea collar." With a disgraceful look on her face Max said, "Well Kyle we can always use her fake diamonds to scratch your ugly face." Kyle started to laugh and said, "Regine we can always put your fake diamonds on Max's ugly bird so it can look like her." Regine then said, "Can we stop saying using to words fake diamonds." Then Max startled to hear what "Kyle said stop Regine and said, "Bump that!" "I wanna know how Regine's fake ugly looking diamonds is gonna make my babies look like." Kyle stood at the window and pointed at Max's apartment and said, "Max do you see your birds?" With a confused look on her face Max said, "yeah why?" Kyle said, "With Regine's fake diamonds your birds can look like you." And with yet another confused look on her face said, "And what the hell is that." Kyle said in a deep voice, "A dog." Then Kyle left out of the room to go home. Then Regine said that's good one down and 4 to go. Then there was a knock on the door and a deep voice called out through the door, "Ms. Hunter." Regine rushed to the door and opened it real smooth. She opened the door to find out that it was Kyle playing a trick on her. Regine dragged Kyle in by his neck threw him on the couch and said, "If you ever in your natural born life do that again I will personally murder you." Then Kyle said, "Yeah baby I like it rough." Then with a disgraceful look on her face Regine said, "Get off my couch you horny adolescent." Then Kyle left out again to go to the firm to get some files turned in. Then there was another knock on the door and another deep voice called out Ms. Hunter. Regine thought it was Kyle and said as she opened the door and said as she opened the door, "Kyle if you don't get your ass away from the door I'm going to kill you. And as she opened the she saw that it wasn't Kyle it was Michael Jordan in a blue suit, with blue shoes, a blue tie, a blue shirt, and a blue hat waiting on Regine to come. Khadijah rushed to the door hugged Michael and asked him for his autograph. Michael sad, "I would love to but I can't I'm in a bit of a rush, but when I drop Regine off I'll get you your autograph. Then everybody went their own separate ways. Synclaire and Overton went to go have some "Toe-curling" sex they are always talking about. Khadijah went to Flavor magazine to get some work done. And Kyle ended up quitting his job because of his "personal reasons." Regine comes back to the apartment and saw that nobody was there and told Michael good night and that she would call him tomorrow if there was anything else that needed to be done. Michael was walking out of the building and Khadijah was walking in and said very calmly, "Can I get your autograph now, it is an honor to be able to get the autograph of a basketball legend like yourself. Michael then said you know if I wasn't getting married I would date you because you keep it real. Khadijah almost fainted and caught herself and got her autograph from Michael and went in the apartment. And then fainted.


End file.
